The present disclosure relates generally to information handling systems, and more particularly to a modular component and blank coupling in an information handling system.
As the value and use of information continues to increase, individuals and businesses seek additional ways to process and store information. One option is an information handling system (IHS). An IHS generally processes, compiles, stores, and/or communicates information or data for business, personal, or other purposes. Because technology and information handling needs and requirements may vary between different applications, IHSs may also vary regarding what information is handled, how the information is handled, how much information is processed, stored, or communicated, and how quickly and efficiently the information may be processed, stored, or communicated. The variations in IHSs allow for IHSs to be general or configured for a specific user or specific use such as financial transaction processing, airline reservations, enterprise data storage, or global communications. In addition, IHSs may include a variety of hardware and software components that may be configured to process, store, and communicate information and may include one or more computer systems, data storage systems, and networking systems.
Typically, IHSs include a chassis that defines a bay in which modular components such as, for example, media bay peripherals, may be coupled to the IHS. Blanks are typically coupled to the chassis in order to cover the opening to the bay when there is no modular component located in the bay. The coupling of these modular components and blanks to the chassis raises a number of issues.
Conventionally, the modular components are coupled to the chassis by engaging a guide post with a channel on the chassis and securing that guide post in the channel with a bay coupling mechanism at a location that is spaced apart a distance from the front edge of the chassis. The blanks are typically coupled to the chassis independently from the modular components by engaging a latch located on the front edge of the chassis.
However, some chassis include panels or other obstructions that prevent use of the front edge of the chassis for the securing of the blanks. Furthermore, cables may be located in the chassis that can cover up access points and obstruct the function of the bay coupling mechanisms in the chassis.
Accordingly, it would be desirable to provide for coupling modular components and blanks to an IHS chassis absent the disadvantages discussed above.